A Wake-Up Kiss
by Wacky Witch
Summary: Should be Angst/Romance/Drama. An accident occurs & Misty gets critically injured & her friends and family are all by her side. But she's showing no signs of consciousness. Oh no...More of G rating, but I placed PG just in case. Please read & review!
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: Pokémon is not mine; it is owned and created by Mr. Satoshi T. (I'm not sure of the surname, so I'm not putting it here. But you know who you are) and I do not know him personally. A lot of big companies have authorization and rights on Pokémon like 4Kids Entertainment, Kids WB (Warner Bros.) and Nintendo. This is only a fanfiction there is no need to sue because I am not making money out of this. 

**Pikachu became Ash's first pokémon when it was really young, so I don't think a few (really few!) years would make it old already. I mean, if you saw that episode with a surfing Pikachu, it was like, twenty-something years old! And it was not THAT old, although it is, a little.**

CHAPTER ONE

"Ash, I don't think Dragonair likes it," Misty said helpfully, obviously looking very concerned on the Dragonair. Ash was trying to feed it with lemon-flavored vitamins Professor Oak gave him to make Dragonair's defense a little stronger. It helps a pokémon became healthier. 

   "I don't think Dragonair agrees too," Ash said as he took away the bowl of vitamins. "Oh, well. I better ask Brock to make those PokéChow he's giving them for meals."

   Ash went back to the house to ask Brock to prepare some food for Dragonair. Misty stayed and sat on the banks of Celtic Pond. The Celtic Pond is an artificial pond beside the property of Professor Oak. Aside from the lake on the end of Pallet Town, there's an artificial pond there too.

   "Hey, Dragonair, do you think Ash likes me?" Misty asked the elegant-looking pokémon that swam around the pond. 

   Dragonair didn't seem keen into having a conversation (like you can understand most of the things a Dragonair can say anyways!) so it shook its head and swam over to the end of the pond. Misty sighed, looking really discourage. 

   _Ha! How could Ash Ketchum like me anyway? Friends, only friends, _Misty flicked the water lightly as she heaved a big inhale. 

   Tracey, Professor Oak's overeager assistant, came by the pond to take some samples on the water to make sure how clean it was. Since Dragonairs are very sensitive to dirty water, Tracey needed to check on the bacterial rate that lived on the water. Ash once suggested getting a Quagsire and forcing it to live there. Since Quagsires only live on the cleanest waters, it can tell whether the water is too dirty. Professor Oak said that they really needed to be precise. 

   "I didn't know you liked to spend time here, Misty. Dragonair is such a snob," Tracey said.

   "Well, Ash was here a while ago to feed it some vitamins. But it really didn't like it so Ash went to get some real food from Brock."

   "I have to collect these water droplets and examine it back in the lab." Tracey wiped a sweat drop from his temple. "It's really getting hot here, are you sure you'd like to soak under the sun and watching a snobby Dragonair?"

   "I'm sure, Tracey," Misty said, smiling serenely as Tracey started towards the lab. "I think I need some time to think about something."

~*~

"You never know if those twerps are going somewhere! If we don't grab that Pikachu we'll have to trail them again," Jessie said as she dropped the binoculars and let it dangle from her neck.

   "But Jessie, we've been at it a million times," James said, his stomach rumbling in pain. "Not to mention going hungry too."

   "I'm not a quitter!" Jessie screamed. The thin tree they chose to perch on shook on the decibels of Jessie's high-pitched scream. 

   Meowth, who had been observing the Ketchum household, said, "Careful! You're going to shake us all down this tree! It's not a really short drop, ya know."

   Jessie tugged at James's arm. "Look! Postman! I think it's another opportunity!" 

   They all climbed down from the tree, which swung back and nearly threw them off. Jessie crawled behind the bushes and jumped on the old postman. James and Meowth tied the poor man on the tree on his boxers and undershirt. Jessie grabbed the mailbag from the floor and placed it on James, now trying to make the pants of the uniform fit perfectly. But it kept sliding down due to the bulging belly of the postman. 

   "I think a belt should do it," Jessie said, throwing the belt to James. 

   James adjusted the glasses of the postman and pushed it back to the bridge of his nose. It made him walk a little wobbly since the grade of the glasses didn't suit his usually satirical eyeight. James failed to see a tiny rock and tripped, his head bumping slightly on the door of the Ketchums. 

   "Ow!" James muttered as he rubbed his forehead. His fake mustache was out of place but he didn't notice it since he was too busy rubbing his forehead. Brock opened the door. 

   "Ha! Good afternoon, I'm the mailman!"

   Brock looked at the dangling mustache. James noticed at Brock was staring at his lips, and fixed the mustache in place. "Sorry…must've been that nasty shave on my blade." James laughed airily. "Back to business. I am conducting a quick search of your house. Orders of the Post Office." James pushed his way inside. Jessie and Meowth was hiding behind the bushes, inflating the hot air balloon.

   "Who're you? And you're not the police! Why are you conducting a search here? You're only a postman," Brock said as he followed James' fast pacing. 

   "That's none of your business, twerp," said James. "I mean, tenant."  
   Ash came from the dining room with his Pikachu. "What's going on here?"

   "This guy said that the post office told him to conduct a search of the house," Brock said.

   "And the search is about to come to an end!" James said as he grabbed Pikachu. "Because I think I already found it. Thank you for your kind accommodation, see you in a million years!"

   James bolted towards the door and Ash ran after him. James took off the uniform and the balloon floated in the air. Jessie grabbed James and pulled him inside. 

   "Prepare for trouble, we've succeeded at last!"

   "Make it double because we're twice as fast!"

   "To protect the world from devastation!"

   "To unite—" James paused as he chained the shockproof container they caged Pikachu in. "—all peoples within our nation!"

   "To denounce the evil, truth and love!"

   "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

   "Jessie!" 

   "James!"

   "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

   "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

   "Meowth, that's right!" Meowth jumped up. "Finally! We've outsmarted the twerps!"

   Ash ran towards the rising balloon. "Gimme back my Pikachu, Team Rocket!"

   "Those three are always asking for trouble," Brock said. 

   "No way, twerp," Meowth said. "And now for some little action so we can create some distraction!" Meowth grabbed a remote control. "We'll leave you to Nidoqueen!" A huge robot Nidoqueen stomped out of nowhere. Misty was running down the path. 

   "Not those three again!" Misty yelled. "Those three will stop at nothing!" She grabbed a pokéball. "Go, Poliwrath!" 

   "Poliwrath, use Hydro Pump on the bucket of bolts!" 

   Poliwrath blasted a good jet of water on the giant Nidoqueen. The Nidoqueen staggered and went out of balance. 

   "Meowth! Control that Nidoqueen!" Jessie screamed as the balloon floated slowly. "The balloon doesn't have enough air to get us flying up."

   Meowth pushed numerous buttons simultaneously and the controls went haywire. Nidoqueen started to stomp backwards, eventually trampling Team Rocket and Pikachu went flying out of James' hands.

   "Bulbasaur! Vine whip and grab Pikachu!"

   "Bulba-saur!" the obedient pokémon said as it used its powerful whips to grab Pikachu. Ash got Pikachu back. "Are you okay, Pikachu?" Ash said as he hugged his best friend.

   "Thanks, Bulbasaur," Ash said. "Okay, Pikachu! Thunderbolt that Team Rocket!"

   "Pika-CHU!!!" 

   "Aah!" Team Rocket screamed. "Looks like we're blasting off again!" They yelled as the explosion from Nidoqueen tossed them up in the sky.

~*~

   "Vegetable Crumble!" Brock announced as he laid the big bowl of mush on the table.

   Ash prodded the food with the serving fork. "Brock, are you sure this is edible?"

   "I'm sure, Ash," Brock said. He laid the pasta and sauce on the other side. "If you don't like it, you don't get to eat the pasta. Personally, I think my pasta goes with a delicious Vegetable Crumble."

   Ash sighed and forked tiny amounts of Vegetable Crumble on his plate. The cauliflower on it was barely visible. Misty sat down at the other end. "Let's see how Brock cooks Vegetable Crumble. Professor Oak said that Professor Ivy cooks delicious Vegetable Crumble when they met at a lecture two months ago."

   Brock shuddered in a corner. "That name!"

   *Ash, Misty and Pikachu: Sweat Drop* then, "Toge-pi!!!" 

   "This scene is really getting on my nerves." 

   "The writers will get this one cancelled soon," Ash said as he stuffed some Vegetable Crumble on his mouth.

   "Hey! The mailman's bag is here!" Brock said, spotting a dirty cream-colored bag. "Maybe we have mail before Team Rocket jumped on the original mailman."  
   Brock rummaged through the bag, trying to find some letters for them. "Hey, Misty. You have a letter here."

   Misty looked puzzled. "I don't remember writing a letter to anyone. She took the mail from Brock.  

**Misty,**

**            We were invited to do a performance at the Celadon City where they're holding a show. Actually, as a Cerulean City Gym sister, you're officially invited. (But you're not performing with us, so tough luck!) You need to bring your Poliwrath since this show is dedicated to the Poliwrath who saved the sister of Erika, Celadon City Gym leader. You can invite some people too, like your boyfriend (**"Ash is not my boyfriend!" Misty yelled.**) But they can't come until the later events. **

**                                                                                                                                                Daisy**

   

   "Here's the schedule," Misty said as she took out a yellow sheet of paper with the events.

   "I guess you need to come alone first." Ash said as he sneaked some pasta when Brock turned around. 

   "I guess." 

   Later that night (Misty lives with the Ketchums & Brock during weekdays because she stays in Cerulean City on weekends. She sleeps in a guest bedroom beside Mrs. Ketchum's room. Ash's room is in the far end of the hallway, while Brock sleeps in the newly converted attic that he and Mimie cleaned and fixed. Mrs. Ketchum insisted that Misty stayed with them.) Misty couldn't sleep. She was still thinking about Ash. But little did she know…

   _This headache keeps on coming back,_ Ash thought as he placed his palms on his face. He couldn't sleep. Misty reacted really badly on the mention of him being her boyfriend. Does that mean that she doesn't really like him? He couldn't tell. Misty was very hard to predict. Numerous times she had acted really nice too him, she even cried when he 'died' on Lavender Town when Gastly and Haunter played a little trick on him. But sometimes she yells at him. 

   _How will you know how she feels if you don't ask her? _Someone whispered next to him. Ash sat up immediately and scanned around. Pikachu was asleep and nobody was there. Who could that be?

   Ash grabbed a pokéball from the shelf. "Noctowl!"

  "Noctowl, look around if you can see a ghost pokémon somewhere."

  Nowtowl shook its head. "Okay. Thanks Noctowl."

   "There's nobody here?"

   Suddenly a flash of white light appeared. An image of Ash's dad was there. "Hi, Ash. Think it was a ghost pokémon, did you?"

   "Dad?" Ash rubbed his eyes. 

   "Dad indeed," said Mr. Ketchum's ghost. But he didn't look like a ghost. He looked solid.

   "You're supposed to be dead," Ash said tactlessly. 

   Mr. Ketchum frowned. "I'm dead all right, but you don't have to rub it on me, Ash. I came here to help you."

   "Help me on what?"

   "That girl. You, know, that redhead that you're always with."

   "Misty? Yeah, she's a friend. Best friend," Ash said casually, looking down at the bed sheets. 

   His dad nodded. "Yeah. Even if I'm not alive I can still watch over you. And good thing I do, because you're in some kind of problem."

   "What problem?"

   Mr. Ketchum stared at his son. Ash could be thick sometimes. "I watched you react when that Rudy tried to win Misty off you." (This one is a little from an episode "Misty meets her Match") 

   "That creep thought he could just marry Misty!"

   "Yeah, but you did get jealous, right?"

   "What are you talking about? She's my friend!"

   Mr. Ketchum looked at him, obviously amused. Ash wasn't looking at him directly; he was looking at the sheets. "Look at me, Ash. I know you're blushing."

  Ash looked at him, his cheeks were red. "What can I do?"

   "The question is, 'what _should_ you do'," Mr. Ketchum said.

   "What?"

   "One way: tell her how you feel."

   Ash looked at his dad as if he was out of his mind. "You're not making this easy! Whenever I'm alone with her my chest seems on fire."

   "Look Ash, if you don't tell her, you may regret it," Ash dad said. 

   "What if she laughs in my face?" 

   "Ash, you wouldn't be here if I didn't ask your mother to be my girlfriend!" Mr. Ketchum said. "And my wife!" Mr. Ketchum looked at his watch. "Whoops, time's up. I better go, Ash. But I'll always look after you."

   There was a flash of light, and Mr. Ketchum was gone.

   Ash fell back, stunned. Then he fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

"Bye! And be sure to be there before five!" Misty yelled as she set off with Togepi. Ash, Tracey and Brock waved at her as Misty headed for Cerulean City. 

   Ash walked inside of the house and slumped on the sofa. Pikachu hopped on his lap. Tracey walked back to the Oak Lab and Brock had to do some cleaning in the kitchen. Mrs. Ketchum was shopping with Mimie in Viridian City.

   "I hope Misty's okay," Ash murmured silently to himself. Pikachu's ears perked up, but Ash just shook his head. 

~*~

   When Misty got to Celadon City around eleven-thirty because Officer Jenny in Viridian City gave her a ride since she was going there too. Officer Jenny dropped Misty at sports arena where her sisters were supposed to perform at the pool. 

   Misty went backstage to greet her sisters and meet Erika once again and her sister. 

   "Hi, Erika!" Misty said as she saw the Celadon City gym leader stood by the backstage door talking to Daisy. 

   "Misty!" Erika said. "Haven't seen you in a long time! How's Ash and Brock?"

   "They're fine," Misty said a little disappointedly because Ash wasn't there. 

   Daisy smirked. "Did you tell your boyfriend to come?"

   Misty blushed. "Ash is not by boyfriend!" She yelled, but her cheeks were as red as strawberries.

   "Go!" Erika broke the conversation. "Daisy, tell your sisters that the show's starting in ten minutes!" She nudged at Misty. "Did you bring your Poliwrath?"

   Misty nodded. "Go, Poliwrath!"

   "Good! The Poliwrath that saved my sister, Theresa, is over there with the other Poliwraths of the other special guest. You better let it join the party and we're going to start the Poliwrath awarding later."

   Misty told her Poliwrath to join the others. 

   After the swimming show, Erika was about to announce the next performance but she didn't get the chance. Erika hired a coordinator to check the sturdiness of the gym since it was really, really old. But coordinator was a swindler and instead of looking for people who can check the durability of the building, he took it as a profit and ran off with a good pay and the money for the building. 

   The building was packed with pokémon and people, and it started to collapse. Togepi jumped out of Misty's arms and then the rocks started falling off. Misty ran after Togepi and was desperately trying to find her Poliwrath. She grabbed Togepi before the ceiling collapsed on it but she tripped, and the rocks were beginning to fall on the part where she tripped. She sprained her ankle and a light rock knocked her unconscious and Togepi started crying and rocks fell on top of her legs and Togepi tried to wake her up. But it was no use then someone suddenly grabbed her…

~*~

Brock turned the television on at twelve-fifteen. There was a television in the kitchen and he was supposed to watch _Fall Fashions _(For girls!)in channel 77 but it was tuned on Channel 8, where Ash usually turns it on to watch movies lunchtimes. 

   Brock was about to change it when there was a sudden flash of the breaking news.

"We're here at Celadon City's old sport center, the oldest sport center in Kanto. Sorry for the interruption, but we're about to bring you a big accident that occurred here thirty minutes ago," said the reporter. "We all know that Celadon City's Gym Leader Erika…"

   As Brock listened and watched in horror, he nearly chopped his finger off. He dropped the knife and ran for Ash, Mrs. Ketchum, Professor Oak, Tracey and everybody. He didn't want to think it was Misty. _Five critically injured…a redhead with a tiny unusual pokémon, a purple-haired boy…_

~*~

   Ash and the rest of them arrived at the Celadon City Medical Center at five o'clock everybody was crying except for Professor Oak who looked really sad but he wasn't showing it by crying. Ash rushed inside the hospital, quickly followed by Brock and Tracey who were choking between sobs.

   They were in the information counter and Ash wiped his nose. "About that accident…did you happen to bring a redhead and her pokémon here?"

   "A redhead? Most unfortunately, yes," said the woman behind the counter. "Her pokémon is currently in the Pokémon Center. What is the name of the redhead you're looking for?"

   "Misty Waterflower."

   "Are you her relatives?"

   Ash fumed. "Who cares?" He shouted. "I need to see her!"

   The woman frowned. "Sorry, if you're not her relatives, I cannot give your information."

   Mrs. Ketchum reached on the counter. "I'm her aunt, this is her grandfather (Professor Oak frowned) and these kids are her cousins."

   "Are you sure, Miss?"

   "Please, we need to see her," said Mrs. Ketchum, trying to suppress her anger. 

   The woman looked really suspicious, but she nodded. "She's in…"

   They took the elevator. Ash was terribly upset. _What if…what if she's really injured? I didn't even get to tell her that I love her!_ _I don't want to loose her!_ Tears ran down Ash's face, his knees collapsed and he dropped on the floor, shaking. Level 3, 4, 5, 6… and they reached the eighth floor. 

   "Did that woman say she's in surgery?" Tracey asked fretfully.

   Mrs. Ketchum nodded, looking sadly at her son. Professor Oak placed his arm on Tracey and on Mrs. Ketchum. Brock leaned on the wall, who's face had an expression that was mainly composed of sadness with a hint of fear. 

   Two hours later Daisy and Lily came, who had casts on their hands. "Minor arm injury," Daisy explained quickly. "Did the doctor come out yet?"

   Ash shook his head as he glanced on the operating room. 

   "Where's Violet?" Brock asked, noticing that there were only two of them. 

   "She's coming," Lily said. "She got food for us."

   Three hours later the doctor came out. He glanced at all of them. 

   "I'm Dr. Rawson. Apparently she's got really minor damages on the ribs but her left leg is pretty bad, since there's something broken on her knee but I'm sure physical therapy will do the trick. Plus she sprained her ankle. And she's in a coma. There was a little blow on her head, but there's nothing serious on her brain. Her skull is thick and survived that blow. There's no big damage on her brain—but it seems that it was quite shaken, and caused her to go on coma." 

   Ash thought that it was over. But when the doctor mentioned 'coma', it felt like everything melted away. 

   "Can we see her?" Brock asked.

   "Sorry, but she's in recovery right now," Dr. Rawson said. "That girl is quite tough. I think she'll get through."

   Ash nodded. Misty was tough. She wouldn't give up on anything. 

~*~

   "We're going home, Ash." Mrs. Ketchum said. "We're going back in the morning. We're just going to take a couple of hours of sleep."

   Ash shook his head. "I think I'll stay here with Daisy and Lily and Violet." 

   "But Ash—"

   Brock grabbed Mrs. Ketchum's hand. "I don't think there's something that can change Ash's mind."

   Mrs. Ketchum nodded. "Okay, sweetheart. Just make sure you'd take care of yourself." She closed the door behind her.

   Lily and Violet were already dozing on the couch and Daisy was sleeping on the other chair near the door. Ash sat on the stool beside Misty's bed. Her face had a little cut near her nose and there were all these tubes and wires and machines connected to Misty. Ash grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly. 

   _I'm here, Misty. Don't worry. I'm here._


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE

Ash woke up when the doctor was finished checking on Misty. 

   "What's happening? Is she okay?"

   "She's fine, but she's still on coma. I don't there's anything else wrong except for her being on coma."

   Ash looked at Misty's face. Sure, she's not as pretty as her sisters, but that doesn't mean she's ugly. She's pretty too. But now, she looked different. Like almost ghostly, but she was there. Ash knew she's not going to give up just like that. The three sisters finally woke up and Ash told them about the new reading on Misty. They looked at her sadly. Ash knew that even her sisters treat her a little badly; they still love her no matter what. 

   Brock and the others (except for Professor Oak, who said he needs to get back to lab for the pokémon and will visit tomorrow) didn't go home after all. They stayed in a motel but they didn't tell Ash until they got back to the hospital. Ash didn't care. If he stayed with them, he'd never know how Misty was. 

   "Is she doing bad?" Tracey asked.

   "No," Ash said, his face was really pallid. 

   "You look really pale, Ash," Mrs. Ketchum said, placing her hand on Ash's shoulder. She handed him a brown bag. "There's a burger and fries in there. You better eat."

   Ash shook his head. "I don't feel like eating."

   "You need to."

   "I don't want to. I'm not hungry!"

   "Please, Ash," Mrs. Ketchum said. "I know how you feel. But I don't think starving for Misty would make everything better. You didn't eat anything since yesterday."

   "I'll eat later!" 

   "Eat it now, young man," Mrs. Ketchum said sternly. But her face softened. 

   Ash took the burger and nibbled slowly. He couldn't focus. 

   _I guess this is the regret Dad's talking about,_ Ash said. _If Misty dies and I don't get to tell her how much I really love her, it'll be very painful._

~*~

   "Any signs?" Brock asked. 

   "No. She's very still," Ash said.   
   The nurse had come that afternoon to check. She told them that Misty's heart rate was fine. But there was something strange going on her thoughts. It was as if she's thinking really hard, probably she's somewhere lost in herself that's why she won't wake up. Unlike most people in coma, she's there…only lost. It was a very rare case. It was very hard to explain, but Ash didn't pay attention much. He was too busy thinking about all the opportunities and times that he could've told her. 

   Brock told Ash that he'd be going for a little walk. Brock met Tracey in the hallway. 

   "Is Ash still there?" Tracey asked. 

   "Yeah, he wouldn't let go of Misty's hand," Brock said. "Where're her sisters?"

   "They said they'd go home for a while and come back," Tracey said. "Do you think Ash likes Misty as a…"

   "A girlfriend?" Brock finished. "I think so."

   "I guess that's why he wouldn't leave her."

   "I don't think Ash left that stool for a second. Don't get me wrong, Misty's my best friend but Ash is taking it harder than us."

   "Yeah, I suppose so," Tracey said. "We've done a lot of things together and they're important to me."

   Brock nodded. "I'm going out and walk around. Want to come?"

   Tracey shook his head. "Nah. I think I better stay here with Ash until Misty's sisters come back. And probably the nurse will come around a few hours later to check on Misty."

   Brock took the elevator while Tracey went back to Ash, who was still holding Misty's hand. Misty's face was still and silent. It was a very awkward moment. Some of the wires were already taken off from Misty. Mrs. Ketchum brought Ash some clean clothes and some things to keep him company when he's alone. Daisy told the nurses that they shouldn't bother Ash and it's okay that he's there. 

   The atmosphere was sadder than Ash thought it would be. Mixtures of fear, sorrow and apprehension filled the air. The hospital room would look good if the patient was awake. Who knew how long she's going to stay on coma? What if she's not fighting back? Terrible thoughts were planted on the brains of Misty's loved ones. It wasn't a very common situation. It was an unexplainable case of coma. Her case was uncommon and sometimes people don't wake up. Sometimes they just give up already. Tension was everywhere. 

   Ash's brain felt like a tape on rewind. It started on the day they met and all the days Misty nagged Ash about her bike. But now, it wasn't about the bike anymore. It was because they were best friends and they've been through a lot. Since when did Misty stop nagging Ash? Ash couldn't remember. But everything just fixed that way. Things became more and more easier and finally they were both used to be together. 

~*~

"Good afternoon, Delia," Professor Oak said as Delia opened the door. 

   "Oh, hi, Professor," Delia said as she sniffed. 

   Professor Oak went inside. "How's Ash?"

   "I gave him some clean clothes a few hours ago," Delia said. "But I don't think he's going to use them. He's been sitting beside Misty since last night."

   "I guess Ash is really devastated," Professor Oak said. "More than us."

   Delia nodded. "I know." 

   "Did he eat?"

   "He needed force," Mrs. Ketchum said. 

   Professor Oak nodded. "I guess he doesn't want to be comforted while Misty is suffering. Did she show any signs of improvement yet?"

   "I don't know. I don't want to push Ash hard."

   "There is something very familiar about this situation."

   Delia Ketchum nodded. "Yes, I know what you mean. Three years before I married Ash's father, he got into a car accident. Although he wasn't on coma, he didn't wake up for two days. I thought he was dying, since the doctors refused to tell me anything about him since I wasn't family. And he didn't have any direct families anymore. His sister died fifteen years ago, his mother was in a mental asylum that time and his father was dead too. His relatives are scattered all over the world and they do not have any contact with him."

   "What happened then?"  
   "Like Ash, the doctors gave me permission to be by his side, but they didn't tell anything about his status. It wasn't until he woke up that I found out. But during the time he was unconscious, I didn't have the appetite to eat and I didn't even go to the bathroom. All I felt was sadness and sorrow and the desire for him to wake up."

   Professor Oak laughed lightly. "I guess Ash takes after you, Delia."

   "I think so too," Delia said and wiped the tear away. "Where's Gary? I thought he'd be coming home today from Cinnabar Island."

   "He's late. I think he'll be home by the time I get back." Professor Oak stood up. He noticed that he was holding a plastic bag. "Oh! I almost forgot. These pokéballs contain Misty's pokémon and I think they'll be good help." Before Professor Oak left, he called, "Her Poliwrath is in good condition and Togepi is just fine. They're staying the Pokémon Center until Misty claims them back."  
   Delia placed the bag on the table, and slumped on the chair. _Oh, Ash,_ she thought. 

~*~

TWO DAYS LATER: 

"I'm sorry, but this is a really difficult matter," said Dr. Rawson. 

   Ash slumped. "What are the chances of survival?"

   "Honestly, I couldn't figure it out," Dr. Rawson said. "She's practically okay, but her brain…not her outer brain…the way she thinks. I don't know if she's refusing to wake up or something. It's all up to her now." He flipped his notes. "We've done the best we could, but we still need to check her progress."

   Lying in the hospital bed was not the Misty everybody knew. Her face looked odd or to put it specifically—pale. Ash squeezed her hand. Hunger didn't strike him. Bathroom calls were few. He'd stay in the night, eat a little, go to the bathroom do his business and change his clothes. Then back to her bedside again. It was a really monotonous style, but he couldn't and he wouldn't leave her. 

   Hours and hours passed, until Daisy, Lily and Violet fell asleep in watching over her. Ash didn't feel bored. He holds her hand while reading a comic, but he couldn't totally focus, since he keeps on looking at her every five minutes. The light outside was starting to fade, the sun was supposed to be setting in a few minutes. Brock, Tracey, Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum visited a while ago, and they said they'd be there. 

   _Please, don't give up,_ Ash thought, gripping her hand tightly. 

   What could be going on inside Misty's thoughts?

   Ash looked at Misty's face. _Hang in there, Misty. I know you're not going to quit!_

   When the night finally wrapped the day Ash turned the lights off. He sat there in the dark, only a couple of glow-in-the-dark things like the cross above the bed lit the room. The room was filled by sadness. But they relaxed a little when they said Misty had made a little progress. The three Waterflower Sisters slept on the couch. They weren't the smiling Waterflowers a lot of people knew. Even in the dark, Ash could just see the poignant marks and lines on their usually smiling faces. They were the performing sisters of Cerulean City. But now, they weren't the 'performing' group. They were now more on being sisters. Shame Misty can't see it. 

   Ash heard the door click open when the clock struck ten o'clock. He rubbed his eyes. He fell asleep by nine. "Ash? Are you awake?"

   "Brock?"

   "Yup."

   "What're you doin' here? I thought you're at the motel," Ash said. 

   "Can't sleep," Brock said. 

   "Where's Tracey?"

   "He went back to Pallet Town to help Professor Oak around then he'll come back tomorrow."

   Ash looked at Misty. "The doctors can't figure out much. They said it was all up to Misty."

   "Misty can make it Ash," Brock said reassuringly. His facial expression truly showed his confidence on his best friend. "I know she can."

   "Brave ol' Misty," Ash said, smiling for the first time in days. 

   They were silent for a few minutes, and then Brock decided to ask Ash. 

   "Hey, Ash, do you like Misty?"

   Ash blushed. "Yeah."

   "Really?" Brock said, a little amused. "Like more than friends?"

   "Kind of like the way you feel when we first met that girl who had that loudmouthed Marill? The Marill with a bow on the tail?" Ash looked at Brock, who blushed too.

   "Oh," Brock said. "Yeah. I felt really sad when we had to leave. Or _she_ had to leave."

   Ash nodded. "But more than that feeling."

   "I get your point."

   "Where's Pikachu? I left Pikachu with you guys," Ash said.

   "At the motel," Brock answered. "Pikachu's a little annoyed that you left it."  
   "I don't want Pikachu spending lonely hours with me here.

   They talked a while, and then Brock said he needed to get to the motel before midnight. Brock left at eleven-thirty. Ash felt a little lighter. He didn't know why, but probably it was because he and Brock talked like nothing changed. But nothing really changed. Life just took a little detour. 

~*~

   Beep-beep-beep-beep! Ash's G-Shock watch's alarm beeped. He was still awake and it was twelve o'clock in the midnight. 

   He looked at Misty. Suddenly he felt a surge of _something. _Ash stood up, brushed the bangs from Misty's forehead. 

   _Don't make this our first and last kiss, Misty,_ Ash said, and he leaned over and kissed Misty. If Misty dies, it would simply crush a part of him that'll take a long time to rebuild again. It wasn't lust, it was purely love—Ash couldn't explain what came over him. 

   "I'm sorry about the sneak kiss, Misty," Ash whispered. "I…I…" He fumbled for the words, "I…_love_ you, Misty."


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR

The sun was up, and it was clearly morning. The Waterflower Sisters left a note about getting some food for them outside. Ash rubbed his face. Misty was still unconscious. 

   Suddenly there was a flash of light. Ash's dad appeared.

   "Dad!"

   "Ash," Mr. Ketchum said. "Are you okay?"

   "Yeah," Ash said. "I think Misty will kill me if she finds out that I kissed her last night."

   Mr. Ketchum looked at him with a funny expression. "Sneak kiss? You know what Ash, from the moment I saved her from that building, I knew she's not going to die."

   Ash looked at his father, puzzled. How could his father save Misty? He's dead! People would've seen him. "What are you talking about? How can you save her?"

   "Let's keep that a mystery," said his dad, smiling. "Not a lot of people saw me and they couldn't describe to the reporters. I suppose you haven't turned on the television."

   Ash shook his head. "No."

   "So," his dad started, "You were saying about that kiss?"

   "Yeah," Ash said, blushing. 

   "What made you do it?"

   "I don't know," Ash said, scratching his head. "It wasn't anything malicious. Don't think anything green. I guess it was my love for her."  
   Mr. Ketchum smiled. "I know how you feel, Ash. Nothing malicious and green. Just pure love. Not mad desires and all those crazy things people think that they're in love."

   Ash nodded. "Thanks, Dad."

   "I better go," Mr. Ketchum said. "But I'll be watching you." He looked at Misty. "She'll be fine. Her leg will be as good as it was before. And all her injuries will be okay. Trust me."

   "But—" Ash didn't want Mr. Ketchum to leave. "Dad!"

   "Are you talking to someone, Ash?" a soft voice said from behind him. _Misty's awake!_

   "You're awake!" Ash said excitedly. 

   Misty smiled. "Yeah, I know. At first, I felt really lost. But I felt something…I thought you kissed me. And then something pushed me to fight a little harder."

   "Actually, I did, Misty," Ash admitted.

   "You did?" 

   "Last night, at midnight," Ash said, blushing lightly. 

   Misty laughed. "It wasn't my idea of a first kiss. But who cares? It was you."

   "You mean—"

   "Yeah. I feel the same way."

~*~

   Everybody was celebrating. Mrs. Ketchum hung balloons around, and the Waerflower Sisters ordered a cake. Ash and Misty were together (bf/gf), Brock brought Togepi and Poliwrath from the Pokémon Center, and Ash apologized to Pikachu, Tracey drew a banner and Professor Oak offered some of his lasagna (Tracey referred to it as bad-cooking).

~*~

THREE WEEKS LATER

   "You're going to start your physical therapy today," Ash told Misty. 

   "I know," Misty said. 

   "I'll go with you."

   Misty smiled. "But it'll take a couple of hours!"

   "Who cares? I won't let you go there alone with a broken leg!" 

   "Thanks, Ash," Misty said. "I love you."

   "I love you too."

~the end~

**Quill Circlet: I'm no expert in love (like someone is, anyway!) but I'm sure that there's a difference between lust and love. I think the ending is kind of lame, but I can't think of any funny stuff. Especially when this angst story popped to my head. I don't usually write angst, so I have no idea where this came from. But anyway, I don't really put a lot of romance stuff in most stories I write (I don't submit most of them) but I put a sprinkle of it. Please review!!! **

     
  



End file.
